


love me again

by han2seung



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Depression, Flashback, I cried while writing it lol, Letter, M/M, Petals, is it seungsik?, it‘s just sad tho, many tears, or both?, or seungwoo?, someone‘s dying, spring day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han2seung/pseuds/han2seung
Summary: Another spring passes by, while seungwoo thinks about an accident changing his whole life. But somethings really odd this year. The pistol in his drawer never looked more tempting.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	love me again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English isn‘t my first language, so please excuse grammar mistakes 👉🏻👈🏻

The trees were cutely decorated with pink petals, which predicted a new spring began. While other people started to go out being happy the winter finally found an end, this was the worst season for seungwoo. He hated it so much. Including the sight of beautiful flowers and innocent couples, who just started dating, even the month April...   
Everything reminded seungwoo of him. His laugh, his tears, everything...

He still remembers his happy and innocent smile, when his lectures at university were over and he was able to sit under one of these beautiful pink trees and read his favorite book once again. He also loved creating paintings of the landscape during spring.  
He always got a frame for every single drawing and hung them on the wall.

Seungwoo shook his head, immediately looked away from the window and stood up. He let his gaze wander across the room and stopped where the paintings used to be. The nails were still in the wall, but the frames were removed long time ago. The wall looked so white and cold without them, kinda like inside of a psychiatry. To be honest the whole room wasn‘t the same as two years ago. There was nothing but a couch seungwoo used as a bed too and a table with dozens of untouched letters, he never even looked at.

This has been the living room before their whole life changed in just one second. It‘s the room they spent most time in together...  
Seungwoo let himself fall into the chair next to the table and took one of the letters. It was the only opened one, because seungwoo just wasn‘t able to throw it away as easily as the paintings. The letter was slightly pink with a lot of glitter on it and a small handwritten caption: "to the love of my life, han seungwoo"

-

Dear seungwooni,

I hope you had a great week with your family, even though we couldn‘t cuddle~  
I wanted to send you a letter because I found this beautiful pink glitter in a drawer and just HAD to show it to youuuu ...and I had some stickers left to put them on the paper, because I know you hate them hehe

I also put some pictures of myself inside too, so you won‘t miss me too much <3  
This letter is so short and actually everything I write is absolute nonsense. I‘m just bored and didn‘t know what to do without you :c

I‘m waiting for you to come back soon and please buy more drawing paper for me, I‘ve already used all of them again ><  
Stay safe and feel hugged~

xoxo sikie ♡

-

Seungwoo quickly put the letter back in the envelope and carefully put it aside. He unintentionally looked at the other letters he usually managed to ignore. Within less than a second of thinking about it, he decided to throw them into the trash can. Seungwoo even pressed them down with his foot, but his curiosity made him look at the letters anyways. It almost drove him insane, until he finally decided to take one of them out. There was »in remembrance of kang seungsik« written on it, so seungwoo decided to open it and have a look at the inside. It was directed to him, the addressed is the funeral home, just like he expected.  
But all they did was telling him the "best wishes" and "good luck for the future", which made seungwoo laugh filled with bitterness as he threw the letter far away from him.

Their sorry letter came way to late already and these awful bastards didn‘t care about seungwoo’s feelings anyways. Everyone just cares about their own self. Everyone... except seungsik...  
His life was almost nothing to him. He always put other lives before his own. Even those who always bullied him from day to day. When the doctors diagnosed seungwoo had medical depression, he has been there for him everyday, even if it‘s just some chocolate on his night table, before seungsik went to university.

Seungwoo‘s thoughts went back to his boyfriend‘s letter. He knew the pictures had to be somewhere in the drawer.  
After opening it his thought was confirmed. Three pictures of the most beautiful young man were looking at seungwoo. He took them out, scared they might bend accidentally and sadly looked at them.

Some tears dropped on the expensive paper. It‘s two years ago already and he was still not able to get over it. Seungsik was an angel... his angel!  
He gave seungwoo‘s meaningless life another reason to live, brought color to it again with his cute and innocent soul.  
Seungsik was definitely perfect, he was the love of his life. Seungwoo sweared to never stop loving him, no matter what‘s going to happen. His heart belongs to only one person, his sikie. He‘d feel like he‘s betraying seungsik, if he ever liked anyone else.

Since that one day seungwoo‘s life started to become worse again day by day. The reason of his life was gone... forever.  
But today was the day. It marks the day of seungsiks death two years ago...

Seungwoo stood up and slowly walked to the table, looking at the drawer underneath. This was a different one, because that specific drawer had a lock on it. Seungsik put it on, scared of what has been inside of it.  
That day... two years ago, seungsik came home from university a lot later than usually. He missed the bus and had to walk all the way home, but it was the worst timing. Two brainless idiots decided to have an illegal road race on the usually empty street not far from here. But then... it happened. One of the drivers lost control of his car and drove directly into the poor sikie.

Seungwoo had no time to say goodbye. Seungsik died, before seungwoo arrived. He still remembers, how he ran immediately to the place of the accident and broke into a waterfall of tears in front of seungsik‘s corpse. He remembers the painful sleepless nights of himself screaming loudly, hoping to wake up from that nightmare.

Seungwoo opened to drawer in just a few seconds and took the mysterious item out of it. I sighed. "I know you never wanted me to be sad... you wanted me to fight and be happy... but I can‘t be happy without you... I tried, but you‘re the only one who could make me happy... I love you"

He took one of seungsik‘s pictures in one hand and held a loaded pistol on his head with the other one. The last thing he noticed was everything turning black as he fell to the ground with a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave some positive comments💜


End file.
